vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of Valentine's Day 2012 Quest
Description Tuesday, February 14th is St. Valentine's Day! This day, of romance and love, began centuries ago and is so ancient that only myths and legends remain to tell of its origins. The legends say that Valentine's Day was derived from an ancient Roman feast. Other legends tell of the life and deeds of a real priest who lived in the third century. Commonly held beliefs also relate some of the origins of this holiday. On today's quest, we are going to look at the ancient history of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Love Heart Sign! Prizes Questions 1. Through the mists of centuries come the pieces of the puzzle that reveal the beginnings of this fun holiday. It is believed to be an ancient Roman feast day that was converted over to a Christian holiday, the modern celebration of Valentine's Day. What was the name of this Roman feast day? * Mercuralia * All Saint's Day * Saturnalia * Lupercalia 2. It is said that St. Valentine's Day was a holiday based not only on ancient Roman traditions, but on Christian ones as well. The Saint Valentine, who serves as the patron saint of Valentine's Day may be one of three martyred saints all named Valentine or Valentinus who lived in the third century. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Which Valentine could it be?" 3. The most popular story of Saint Valentine relays a tale of a powerful ruler that was defied by a lowly priest. This Emperor, Emperor Claudius II believed that unmarried men made better soldiers than married men. He banned marriage for soldiers. Saint Valentine, a Christian priest, in defiance of Emperor Claudius's decree performed secret marriage ceremonies for soldiers. When Claudius found out what Valentine was doing, what did he do on February 14, 270 A.D? * Put Valentine in prison * Had Valentine deported to another country * Had Valentine killed * Banished Valentine 4. This legend further states that while Saint Valentine awaited his fate in prison, Asterius, his jailor, asked Valentine to heal his blind daughter. Valentine miraculously restored her sight. Valentine requested a pen and paper and wrote a farewell message to the jailor's daughter in which he said "from your Valentine." Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge and say: "It's a wonder!" 5. Another Saint Valentine legend tells of a bishop, the Bishop of Terni. This Saint Valentine was the first Bishop of the town. He performed many miracles, and was much beloved by the town's people. Valentine was martyred in Rome, on February 14th. In 496 AD the festival of Lupercalia was renamed as a feast day in honor of the Roman martyr Saint Valentine and held on February 14th. Who renamed the feast? * Emperor Constantius * Pope Gelasius * Emperor Diocletian * Pope Felix III 6. History books mention several Roman festivals which could have been related to the origin of Valentine's Day, however, no firm evidence is available to document any associations. Go to Outback Three in Australia and say: "Travels of the heart!" 7. The first evidence that Valentine's Day was associated with the concept of choosing sweethearts is a work of literature called "Parlement of Foules." It is mentioned by several writers of the time, and after this work, associating Valentine's Day with sweethearts became widespread. What animals are said to choose their mates on February 14th? * Salmon * Groundhogs * Bears * Birds 8. On the eve of Saint Valentine's Day, young people used to meet to draw lots for their "Valentine." Each gentleman drew a name of a lady who would then become his Valentine. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "Where is my Valentine?" 9. Even though the tradition of sending Valentines in England was well established, the US began to follow suit and the tradition became popular in the US when a young lady received some Valentines. This young lady's family had a stationary business. She improved upon the ones she'd received and created some sample valentines. Her brother took them on a business trip and returned with a multitude of orders for her Valentines. What was the young lady's name? * Miss Juliet Capulet * Miss Katherine Jones * Miss Ester A. Howland * Miss Josephine A. Slader 10. The practice of mass producing greeting cards for Valentine's Day was immediately popular as it enabled people to express sentiment in a beautiful way. The tradition of giving pre-made greeting cards has helped to create a huge greeting card industry. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat and say: "Happy Valentine's Day!" Answers 1. Lupercalia 2. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Which Valentine could it be?" 3. Had Valentine killed 4. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge and say: "It's a wonder!" 5. Pope Gelasius 6. Go to Outback Three in Australia and say: "Travels of the heart!" 7. Birds 8. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "Where is my Valentine?" 9. Miss Ester A. Howland 10. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat and say: "Happy Valentine's Day!" Category:Quests